Tenshis and Onis
by Angelique-Lilith
Summary: Piratas vs Policiais galacticas,e agora que elas cairam na terra e justamente no santuario,consiguiram voltar ou se mataram primeiro.Saori ira ajudar ou vai mandar todo mundo se mandar.So lendo pra saber [fichas fechadas]
1. fichas

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya não é meu,apenas a cara de pau que é minha

**Creditos: **para Pisces Luna pela ideia genial de namoradas.

Eu sou uma chata nem acabei a fic Guardians of Destiny e ja estou aqui postando essa.Bem vamos a fic

** -X- Prologo -X-**

**Varios planetas estão sendo saquiados pela nave pirata Tenshi.Todos temem esses perigosos piratas,bem só ha uma coisa esses piratas são bem diferentes dos que vocês ja viram,esses perigosos piratas são mulheres,isso mesmo mulheres há apenas alguns homens na nave.A nave é comandada pela Capitã Kurumi Sakurai uma pirata meio desmiolada e meio sem noção.Para acabar com as piratas contruiram a nave Oni comandada pelas policias galaticas.Mas no combate entre as duas naves algo da errado e eles acabam caindo na terra justamente no santuario,e agora como eles voltaram pra casa,sera que eles se mataram antes disso ou irão se ajudar,Saori ira ajudar ou colocar todo mundo pra correr bem vocês vão ter que ler pra saber. **

**Ficha**

Nome:

Apelido:

Signo:

Idade:

Pirata ou Policial:

Por que decidiu se tornar uma (pirata ou policial):

Do que gosta:

Do que não gosta

Hobby

Tem medo do que:

Sonho:

Raça:

De onde veio:

Aparencia:

Personalidade:

Poder e/ou arma (poder é só um no maximo dois):

História:

O que acha dos humanos:

O que acha das póliciais (no caso se você for policial fale sobre as piratas)

O que você acha da terra:

Roupa que usa (uma só me descreva):

Namorado:

O que você vai achar dele:

O que ele vai achar de você:

**Personagens extras:Piratas**

**Nome:**Théo Tenshino

**Idade:100 (verdadeiros) 14/15 (aparentemente)**

**Personalidade: **Meigo,brincalhão,ingenuo,um anjo.As meninas sempre tiram proveito dele mandando fazer coisas que não gostão.Ele é um garoto bastante responsavel,sempre fica de olho em Kurumi pra ver se ela não esta fazendo nenhuma burrada e geralmente acaba em situações mal interpretadas .Ele que tenta fazer a paz reinar entre as pirats e as policiais galaticas (mas parece que raramente da certo),assim ele sempre ganha uns cascudos das duas partes.

**Raça:**Bruxo

**Poder: **Mudar o estado de ispirito da pessoas com uma flauta (mas como é atrapalhado as vezes em vez de deixar elas calmas deixam elas mais iritadas)

**Aparencia:**Cabelos curtos e castanhos dourados.Grandes e meigos olhos azuis.Baixo sem muito musculos.Pele um pouco bronzeada com uma estrelinha roxa em baixo do olho esquerdo.Boca e bochechas rosadas,da vontade de apertar.

**Função na nave:**Faz de tudo um pouco,entrega recados avisa a Captã dos acontecimentos,etc.

**Historia:**Filho da pessoa que construi a nave Tenshi,decidiu se juntar as piratas porque...,ninguem sabe ele não conta pra ninguem.

**Nome:**Vicent Belli

**Idade: **desconhecida tem aparencia de um homem por volta dos 20

**Personalidade:**Gentil,bem educado,calmo e culto.Maduro e cavaleiro derrete o coração de qualquer mulher,só que quando bebe ele se descontrola um pouco e faz coisas que se arrepende depois.Por isso sempre tentam lhe embebedar.Motivo por se tornar pirata bem ele diz que queria novas emoções mais eu nao estou certa se é verdade

**Raça:**Vampiro

**Poder:**Prever o futuro (sera que ele sabia que a nave iria cair?)

**Aparencia: **Longos cabelos dourados presos por um rabo de cavalo frouxo.Olhos verdes e calmos,sempre de oculos so tira quando esta bebado.Alto com musculos muito bem distribuidos,pele alva com uma boca perfeita.

**Função na nave:** Médico

**Historia:** Até agora desconhecida

**Policiais:**

**Nome:**Yuru Nekoyama

**Idade: **200 (verdadeiros) 18 (aparentemente)

**Personalidade: **Mulherengo,safado,brincalhão.Nao tem medo de nada (só um pouco do Nico-chan quando ta zangado).Adora dar em cima das mulhers.Sempre com alguma graçinha,adora tirar as pessoas do serio.E um pouco bagunceiro e preguiçoso (odeia trabalhar).Adora levar as pessoas certinhas pro mal caminho.

**Raça: **Elfo

**Poder: **Ler mentes

**Aparencia:**Cabelos até os ombros alaranjados e rebeldes.Olhos sedutores verde-agua.Alto com musculos bem definidos.Pele bronzeada.Boca vermelha e convitativa.Ele tem um ar sedutor e safado ao mesmo tempo

**Função: **Sinceramente eu acho que ele é um vagabundo que não faz nada.Mas sua função e de falar as rotas que devem seguir e ficar dando opinião no trabalho do Nico-chan (e levar umas porradas deste)

**Historia: **Ele não diz seu passado,mas todo mundo sabe que ele esta fugindo de algo (ou seria alguem ?).Por estar fugindo se junto a policia galatica

**Nome:**Nicollas Yukino (mas geralmente chamado de Nico-chan pelo Yuru que apanha logo em seguida)

**Idade: **120 (verdadeiros) 16/17 (aparentemente)

**Personalidade:**Calmo,raramente fala ou mostra sentimentos.Frio e direto mas é isso que da seu charme,não gosta de se relacionar mais uma peste chamada Yuru não larga do seu pé,Yuru é o seu unico amigo e também o unico que consegue irritalo.Super inteligente ele esta no segundo cargo mais alto na nave.

**Raça: **Yokai-gato

**Poder: **Fazer as pessoas terem seus piores pessadelos e ilussões

**Aparencia: **Cabelos curtos e repicados prateados.Olhos frios e dourados.Orelhas e rabo de gato brancos.Altura mediana,pele bastante branca com labios e bochechas rosadas.Presas salientes.Unhas afiadissimas.

**Função: **Ele esta no cargo mais alto depois da captã,ele que meche nos computadores.

**Historia:**Principe do Planeta Koneko,depois da morte da sua irmã gemea na qual era muito apegado (ele acha que ela foi morta pelos piratas).Ele se tornou uma pessoa fria e com sede de vingança.

**Namorados**

**Shion (vago)**

**Mú: (vago)**

**Aldebaran: (nao vão esquecer o coitado,vago)**

**Saga: (Sorry mas ele é meu)**

**Kanon: (vago)**

**Mascara da Morte: (vago)**

**Aiolia: (vago)**

**Shaka: (vago)**

**Dohko: (vago)**

**Milo: (vago)**

**Aiolios: (vago)**

**Shura: (vago)**

**Kamus: (vago)**

**Afrodite: (vago)**

**Théo (vago,alguém vai querer ele?)**

**Vicent (vago,alguem tambem vai querer ele ?)**

**Yuru (vago,esse eu acho que ninguém vai querer)**

**Nicollas (propiedade da Naty-chan50,sorry ela pediu primeiro)**

Uma pergunta vocês querem ficar na nave (dormir) ou nas casas do zodiaco ? Dependendo da respostas eu vejo aonde irão ficar


	2. escolhidas

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya não é meu,apenas a cara de pau que é minha

**Creditos: **para Pisces Luna pela ideia genial de namoradas.

**X - X - X**

**Shion **(vago)

**Mú:** Ryou-sama (Tou )

**Aldebaran: **(nao vão esquecer o coitado,vago)

**Saga: **(Sorry mas ele é meu)

**Kanon: **Gemini no Raye (Annye Lucy Willians )

**Mascara da Morte:**Mari Sushi (Angelina Rosa) achei que ela combinava com o Mask

**Aiolia: **Andromeda Alchemist (Nelly Gêiser Avalong) conseguiu o leãozinho é todo seu.

**Shaka: **Virgo no yui (Yui okimoto ) conseguiu meus parabens !

**Dohko: **Artemis de Libra (Artemis Forteville) você se importa de ficar com ele ?

**Milo: **Any-Chan (Ana Moshimo) te dei o Miluxo tomara que você goste.

**Aiolios: **Immort-Aiko (Liliane Del Vailer) o Yuru ja tinha sido ocupado espero que você não se importe de ficar com ele.

**Shura: **Kisa Sohma Hyuuga (Selene Islandizilis ) ficou com o shurinha os outros estavam ocupados

**Kamus: **: July-chan (Kyla Duffy ) nossa fui chamada de sensei acho que estou sonhando,conseguiu ele.

**Afrodite: **Pure-petit cat (Luna Kurokawa) ficou com o Dite espero que você goste

**Théo: **Kaname Chyan (Lyte Miller) ta ai ele é seu,ele geralmente é confundido com um tarado,mais vai ficar lindinho os dois juntos

**Vicent: **Nick sama (Yuuki Shadow) te dei ele achei que combinou algum probelema ?

**Yuru:** Camila von Bielefeld (Nakajima Kadori) amei ela,ela e o safado do Yuru vai dar um otimo romance e discussões

**Nicollas **(propiedade da Naty-chan50,sorry ela pediu primeiro)

**X - X - X**

**Quartel Central da Polícia Galatica** - ** Jupiter**

Um homem muito bonito com aparentemente 20 anos caminhava pelos corredores do quartel central da poliícia galatica.Alto com musculos muito bem definidos e destribuidos.Cabelos repicados vermelhos sangue que constratavam muito bem com a sua pele muito branca.Olhos violetas e um brinco na orelha esquerda.Ele vestia o uniforme da policia galatica uma calça preta com um sobretudo azul e uma corrente com um cruzifixo.

Atras dele vinha um garoto de aparentemente 15 anos.Ele tinha 1,60 de altura,cabelos curtos e dourados,grandes olhos verde-agua.Pele branca com labios e bochechas rosadas.E um rosto infantil e angelical,com um sorriso meigo.Vestia o uniforme só que na cor vermelha e vinha com uma prancheta abraçada ao corpo.

- Algo lhe preucupa senhor ?

-Não,por que você acha isso ? -o homem olha por cima do ombro ainda andando.

-Depois que o senhor recebeu o telefonema do Armand o senhor ficou serio...

-Impressão sua.

-Me descupe eu não queria ser entrometido - fala em um susurro baixo que um humano normal não escutaria,mas o homem não era um humano por isso parou e se virou

-Não presisa se desculpar você só me fez uma pergunta - deu um sorriso e o garoto retribui com um sorriso meigo e continuaram a andar

Os dois pararam em frente a uma porta enorme de metal com um interfone.O homem apertou o botão e uma voz masculina atendeu

-Sim ?

-Sou eu senhor,Matt Evans

-Entre Matt,não precisa dessas formalidades.

-Sim senhor .

A porta abre,e os dois entrão.A sala era totalmente branca gelo com alguns detalhes prateados.Uma decoração simples mais muito fina.Puffs em um canto com uma mesinha de vidro,perto dos puffs havia um pequeno bar com algumas bebidas.E no meio a mesa do Comandante com um computador e alguns enfeites de metal e um porta retratos de 3 crianças,uma menina e um menino de aproximadamente 3 anos e um garoto de mais ou menos 8.

-Sentesem por favor - O homem sentado na mesa mostra a cadeira a eles.Alto com um corpo bonito,pele palida .Cabelos negros e ondulados até a cintura e soltos.Olhos chocolote.Estava muito serio e com um olhar frio,sem deixar seu sorriso arrogante

Matt caminha até uma das cadeiras e o garoto fica em pé atras dele

-Sentese Yuki - O homem pede com um sorriso - Vamos Matt peça ao seu assistente que sente

-Não,estou bem assim senhor - Yuki sorri apertando mais a prancheta em seus braços não gostava do sorriso e do olhar que ele lhe dava

-Matt você deve saber o motivo por que chamei você aqui.

-Sim Armand,acredito que seja pelos ataques que estão acontecendo.

-Sim,piratas espaciais,e você deve saber que esses são diferentes

-Sim senhor - Matt falou com a cabeça baixa muito serio e Yuki arregalou os olhos nunca havia o visto serio daquele geito.

-Esses piratas estão causando grandes estragos em varios planetas,as pessoas estão ficando cada dia mais assustadas e até agora não conseguimos capturar nenhum intregante da nave Tenshi.

-Mas senhor estamos fazendo o possivel,creio que logo conseguiremos capturalos - Yuki fala vendo que Matt continuava calado.Armand sorri para Yuki que da um passo pra tras.

-Eu acredito em você Yuki,mas ja perdemos milhões em joias,reliquias históricas,comida e medicamentos.

-A nave Oni sera requisitada - Matt falou pela primeira vez e Yuki se assustou

-A nave Oni ? - Yuki ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir

-O que melhor do que um demonio para vencer um anjo - Armand falou num tom sarcastrico

-Mas sera mesmo preciso ?

-Sim comunicarei a sua captã agora mesmo,esses piratas estão com os dias contados.

-Mas você sabe que a nave Tenshi é praticamente toda formada por mulheres,não podemos ferilas - Yuki estava muito preucupado,parte pelas mulheres e a outra porque ele conhecia um dos intregantes da nave.

-Sim,mas elas não tiveram compaixão pelas vidas que destruiram - Matt elevou sua voz nervoso

-Acalme-se Matt,chame a captã da nave Oni e seus tripulantes e diga ao meu primo Nicollas que eu quero falar com ele

-Eu ainda acho que não é pra tanto senhor,podemos fazer de outro geito...

-Não ha outro geito.As novas rotas eu passarei mais tarde para Yuru,eu vi que ele esta aqui no quartel - falando isso os dois se levantam e Armand caminha com eles até a porta.Mett sai da sala seguido por Yuki.

-Perfeito meu plano esta saindo como eu planejei -Armand sorri maligno.

**X - X -X**

**N/A: Prologo feito.Meu Deus ta horrivel,deve estar cheio de erros porque ortografia não é o meu forte,fiz mais tres personagens na ultima hora,que não teram namoradas .Só o Shion e o Deba que ficaram sozinhos (to com pena dos dois).Já começeu fazer o 1 capitulo,e estou feliz porque ainda tenho uma semana de ferias.Vou ver se até de noite eu acabo kisus pra todas.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya não é meu,apenas a cara de pau que é minha

**Creditos: **para Pisces Luna pela ideia genial de namoradas.

**Agradecimentos: **a Pure-petit Cat e a Cherry Miluxa que fizeram a Tamys Dallas e a Lola Stefany.Muito obrigada vocês são uns amores

**Quartel Central da Polícia Galatica** - **Jupiter **- **Refeitorio**

Selene Islandizilis estava sentada em uma das varias mesas do refeitorio,digitantando em seu lep-top seus dedos percorriam o teclado automaticamente,para ela aquilo era a coisa mais natural do mundo.Não prestava atenção em sua volta,so queria acabar logo o seu trabalho.

Selene já tinha 258 anos, mas aparentava ter apenas 19.Seus cabelos eram azuis escuros, com as pontinhas pintadas de cinza. que iam até o inícios das costas. Com olhos negros e cílios bem curvados e longos.Seios pequenos, mas com bastante cintura e pernas grossas e bem torneadas. E uma boca fina e rosada que fazia os garotos terem vontada de beija-la.Ela vestia uma saia azul escura que ia até a metade de suas coxas e uma blusa de mangas fofinhas e curtas e uma sandália de salto baixo preta.

Nelly Gêiser Avalong tinha encontrado com Yuki no corredor e achou melhor procurar os outros para avisar da nova missão.Ja estava desistindo quando vê Selene sentada digitanto no seu lep-top.Achou melhor sentar,sabia que a amiga só sairia de lá quando terminase o que estava fazendo.

Nelly tinha estatura mediana, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, olhos puxados marron chocolate, cabelos também castanhos escuros, desfiados e até os ombros, orelhas pontudas, pele bem branca, duas pintas na testa uma clara outra escura e tatuagens de ramos de flores nos 119 anos mas aparenta ter apenas 17 .Vestia uma calça de couro, botas de combate, camisa de algodão, corpete e dois cintos cruzados, com brincos, pulseiras e uma tiara elfica.

- Selene quero falar com você - a elfa negra (mais por algum motivo ela saiu "Albina") vendo que a meia naiáde não responderia resolveu pegar no seu ponto fraco - Lene me escuta.

Selene tira sua atenção do lep-top e olha com uma cara não muito contente para a elfa

-Ja falei que não gosto que me chamem assim.

-Mas só assim pra você me escutar,eu encontrei com o Yuki no corredor e ele disse que a nave Oni entrara em ação contra os piratas.Esses piratas da nave Tenshi devem ser muito perigoços pra colocarem a gente no caso,você sabe que a nave Oni tem a tecnologia mais avançada do universo.

-É claro que eu sei,eu cuido do computador principal - Selene voltou a digitar mais dessa vez ouvindo o que Nelly falava.

-Selene você não acha o Yuki estranho ?

-Por que ?

-Sei lá,eu nunca vi ele com nenhuma mulher sempre esta junto com o Matt - Selene olha feio - Certo **Coronel **Matt,será que o Yuki joga no outro time e eles tem um caso.

-Não pense besteiras,e se eles tiverem não é problema nosso - Ainda digitando

-Mas que é suspeito é - Nelly olha por cima pra ver o que Selene digitava - O que você tanto digita em ?

-Logo você vai saber,eu vou mostrar pros outros também - aperta a ultima tecla mais forte - pronto terminei.

Selene se levanta da mesa e Nelly a acompanha com os olhos.

-Vamos você não disse que fomos chamadas ?

-A ...? Certo - Nelly se levanta e acompanha a amiga.

**Quartel Central da Polícia Galatica** - **Jupiter **- **Dormitorios Masculinos.**

Nakajima Kadori andava pelos corredores dos dormitorios masculinos extremamente vermelha.Não sei se era por vergonha de estar em um local que só deveriam andar homens ou por raiva de ter que fazer aquilo,chamar a pessoa que ela odiava com todas as forças e que queria sua cabeça numa travessa.

Kadori era uma Wakariana - lançadora de feitiços.Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, que geralmente levava amarrados em um coque muito serio.Olhos dourados, por tras das lentes dos oculos. Pele branca, sem muitas curvas.é atraente, mas não se cuidava.Vestia uma blusa de botão branca de mangas compridas, uma grava azul-marinho e uma saia abaixo dos joelhos e rodada da mesma cor. Sapatos pretos de salto baixo.

-Por que logo eu tenho que fazer isso ? O que eu viz pra ter que acordar aquele inutil ?

**FlasBack**

Kadori estava passando em frente da porta do Armand quando vê Matt e Yuki saindo de lá,achou melhor parar para comprimentar se ela soubesse a ordem que receberia passaria reto fingido que não conhecia.

- Senhorita Nakajima,estou com sorte já encontrei alguém que faz parte da nave Oni.

-Algo aconteceu senhor ?

-Sim,a nave Oni foi requisitada

-O assunto é muito sério então,presumo que seja por causa da nave Tenshi

-Sim,você poderia chamar o Yuru eu vou dar as rotas e os novos mapas pra ele - Yuki pedio com um sorriso

Kadori quase tem infarte só de ouvir o nome Yuru.

-O Yuru ? Mas ele deve estar dormindo agora.

-Então vá no dormitorio e o chame - os dois saem andando normalmente

Kadori pularia em seu pescoço se ele não fosse seu superior e o asfixiaria e falaria algo como "Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar num lugar cheio de homens" ela corou só de pensar que ia ter que ir lá. "O céus tomara que nenhum tenha a mania de andar pelado pelos corredores" ela fica mais vermelha ainda.

**Fim do FlasBack**

E agora ela estava lá,em frente da porta daquele "inutil" como ela sempre o chamava.Iria bater ou entrar assim mesmo ?,um sorriso se formou em seus labios iria lhe dar o maior susto da sua vida.

Ela gira a maçaneta com cuidado e impurra a porta de vargazinho pra não fazer barulho.O quarto estava totalmente escuro mas mesmo assim ela entra nas pontas dos pés,como um gato ela se esguia pelo quarto até chagar ao "chiqueiro" que ele dormia.

Para sua surpresa estava vazia,não havia nada na cama,bem melhor doque encontrar duas pessoas "Credo,acho que ninguém teria tanta coragem".Agora aonde aquele idiota havia se medito,será que ele durmiu fora ? Não tinha certeza que ele tinha dormido no quartel então cade ele ?

Ela iria acender alguma luz pra ver se havia algum vestigio dele,mas para quando sente alguem atras dela,aquele calor e aquele cheiro de perfume barato que ela conhecia muito bem.Sente uma mão soltando seus cabelos e a respiração do individuo na sua nuca,ela cora.

Ela sente braços fortes segurarem sua cintura e a virar,de vagar ele vai a encostando na parede.Ela sente seu peito bem trabalhado graças ao exercicios empressando ela na parede,ela tinha que confessar que uma vez o inspionou fazendo exercicios.Ela persebe que ele estava sem camisa,só faltava estar sem calça também,mas ela sente um fino tecido concerteza era bem claro que dava pra ver tudo,ela agradeceu por estar escuro e ele não ver ela corada.Mas mesmo no escuro dava pra ver seus olhos verde-água brilharem de luxuria e um sorriso malicioso no seus labios.

- Seus cabelos ficam mais bonitos soltos - Yuru passa a mão nos cabelos de Kadori.

- Yuru ! O que você pensa que esta fazendo ?.

-Eu é que devia perguntar Kaa-san ,o que você queria entrando no quarto de um homem solteiro ? Você por acaso queria abusar de mim,enquanto eu estava dormindo ?

-Não fale besteiras,você devia saber o que eu queria,você não sabe ler mentes ?

-Eu sei ler mentes ? - Yuru perguntou confuso (N/A:Ele é meio babaquinha) - A é agora lembrei,vamos ver o que você esta pensando ?

"Me solta agora seu idiota ou eu vou te transformar em pó" Kadori começa a se remexer pra tentar se soltar,mas ele era mais forte.

Yuru não liga pras ameaças de Kadori e a emprensa mais na parede.

-O que você vai fazer ? - Kadori cora mais como se fosse possivel

-Vou fazer você ficar quieta,você vai gostar tanto que vai se viciar - Yuru inclina sua cabeça pra baixo (detalhe ele esta com o cotovelo e o ante braço na parede em cima da cabeça dela e o outro braço no lado,e com o corpo empressando ela na parede)

-E nem pense em chutar esse lugar - ele prende as pernas dela com as suas - Se você chutar ai minhas fãs vão ficar decepsionadas e a gente não vai poder se divertir. - ele se inclina mais pra beija-la

Como um milagre alguém abre a porta com tudo e Kadori se abaixa fazendo a porta bater na nuca de Yuru e ele bater a testa na parede.Yuru fica atorduado com a pancada e Kadori escapa,e a pessoa que abriu a porta acende a luz.

-Quem foi o filho da mãe que abriu esse porta - Yuru fala com um galo e a testa vermelha e Kadori rindo da cara dele - Não ria esta doendo - falou com uma voz manhosa e Kadori riu mais.

- O que vocês faziam no escuro ? - O garoto que abriu a porta pergunto com um olhar frio examinando os dois de cima a baixo

Kadori estava com os cabelos soltos e a roupa amasada e constatou que Yuru realmente estava sem camisa e com uma calça quase transparente que dava pra ver sua cueca.Yuru Nekoyama tinha cabelos até os ombros alaranjados e rebeldes.Olhos sedutores verde-agua.Alto com musculos bem definidos.Pele bronzeada.Boca vermelha e um ar sedutor e safado ao mesmo tempo.Já tinha 200 anos mais aparentava 18.

Nicollas Yukino tinha cabelos curtos e repicados.Olhos frios e dourados.Orelhas e rabo de gato brancos.Altura mediana,pele bastante branca com labios e bochechas rosadas.Presas salientes e unhas afiadissimas

-Na-nada Nicollas,não pense besteiras,eu só vim aqui avissar que o Yuki queria falar com ele,e eu ja estou indo - Kadori sai correndo do quarto

-Ai doeu,e olha que você fez Nico-chan assustou ela - Nicollas bate em Yuru - Ai Porque fez isso ?

-Baka,vamos se vista que você já nos atrassou muito.

-Que estresse,Nico-chan você esta precisando de um mulher você é muito azedo - Nicollas lançou um olhar mortal a Yuru que não falou mais nada e se vestiu.

**Quartel Central da Polícia Galatica** - **Jupiter **- **Pista de lançamento.**

Yuru e Nicollas chegaram a pista de lançamento,Yuru com cara de quem ficou a noite todo na farra e não dormiu e Nicollas frio como sempre.Os dois vestiam o uniforme Yuru de amarelo e Nicollas branco.Kadori ja estava com a roupa arrumada e os cabelos pressos.

Uma fila estava formada,na ponta da esquerda estava Yui Okimoto que sorria.Yui era uma yokai tigre branco misturado com harpia e tinha 18 anos.mais ou menos 1,70,cabelo comprido que chegavam ate os seus pés da cor roxa, lisos e macios.Magra com um corpo bem definido,parecia que foi esculpido,pele macia e branca,olhos azuis puros,busto farto e um pouco grande,labios carnudos e bem vermelhos,e unhas sempre feitas,e orelhinas de tigre branco.Vestia uma blusa decotada de alça da cor branca,mini-saia colada ao corpo da cor marrom e botas que chegavam ate o joelho da mesma cor da saia.

Ao lado de Yuiu estava Ana Moshimo uma mestiça de ninfa e humano de 19 anos,sorria mais se balançava pra frente e pra tras um pouco ansiosa.Alta, morena clara, olhos com um toque de sedução da cor castanho e magra.Vestia uma saia preta bem rodadas com blusa de alça e um cuturno negro que batia antes do joelho.

Kadori estava ao lado de Ana e quando vê Yuru fecha a cara e Yuru lê sua mente "Eu vou te matar desgaraçado,se prepare".Ele só sorri

Nelly estava ao lado de Kadori calma como sempre,e ao seu lado estava Selene que começa a suar quando ve Nicolla,ela tinha medo de gatos.

-Acho que ja chegaram todos só falta a captã - Matt fala para os dois que chegaram.

-Cade o babacão do Yuki que eu não estou vendo ele ?

-Ele sumiu quando me viu - Anna fala ingenuamente - será que eu fiz algo que ele não gostou ?.

-Estou falando,esse moleque é muito estranho ele deve esconder algo,concerteza ele tem um caso com o... - Nelly falava baixo no ouvido de Selene mais para quando ele tosse falso - depois não diga que eu não avisei,ele sempre some quando tem uma pessoa que lê mentes por perto.

-Não se preucupe Yuru eu tenho as rotas,Yuki teve que resolver alguns problemas - Matt acedendo um cigarro.

Todos ficam quietos e retos (bem quase todos Yuru não) quando a captã se aproximava.

Tamys Dallas uma alien que parecia humana de 18,mesmo sendo nova ja havia prendido varios bandidos por isso era muito respeitada.1,80, 60 kilos,cabelos lisos, negros, na altura do ombro, todo repicado, franja cobrindo os olhos felinos e na cor ocre, rosto fino com traços fortes, labios carnudos e vermelhos, braços e pernas longas, corpo definido e belas curvas.Ela vestia uma roupa de couro preto, calça bem colada, terninho justo também (tipo uniforme militar), com medalhas, quepe cai­do de um lado, botas de salto fino, um chicote preso na perna, junto com as armas de policial. Apesar de ser de couro era bem maleavel e ela podia tanto correr quanto lutar

-Captã - Matt se curva e sorri

-Pelo que eu ouvi o assunto é muito serio - Matt faz sim com a cabeça

-A onde esta Yuki eu queria falar com ele.

-O mané se mandou - Yuru fala bocejando e Tamys o fuzila com os olhos.

-Eu tenho um plano para capturar os piratas ! - Selene fala sorrindo de lado e todos olham para ela

-E que plano é esse Lene que você não quis me contar ? - Selene olha irritada para Nelly que só diz um "foi mal"

-Vamos subir na nave e ela nos explicara lá - Nicollas fala pela primeira vez

-O Nico-chan tem razão - tomando um pedala do Nicollas - Ai,é a 3 vez que eu apanho de você hoje se controla ou eu te processo.

-Boa sorte captã,vocês vão presisar ! -Matt se despede e todos sobem na nave

**N/A: Ta horrivel,eu acho que eu não sei escrever,podem falar eu não me importo.Ficou pequeno,eu sei que só as policias apareceram mais é que eu descobri que vou ficar sem internet durante um mês então eu fiz esse capitulo correndo,descupe os erros mais eu não tive tempo pra revisar.Eu vou fazer o outro agora e prentendo acabar até de noite e vou postar se eu ainda tiver internet.Kisu pra todas**


	4. Chapter 2 Primeira parte

Tenshis and Onis 

-

**by: **Angelique

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é meu, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, eu estarei dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?).

-

**Créditos á: **Pisces Luna

-

**Nave Tenshi **- **Fhobos** - **Dormitorio B**

Uma nave em forma de navio estava estacionada (???) em uma praia em Marte, mais precisamente em Fhobos. Em um dos quartos dessa nave quatro garotas tentavam se distrair para passar o tempo, já que estavam proibidas de sair pelos boatos de que a nave Oni estava atras deles.

Uma delas estava sentada em sua cama olhando maravilhada para um folheto que ela havia achado no ultimo planeta que eles haviam saqueado, seus olhos estavam enormes e brilhantes, cheios de estrelinhas.

- Como ele é lindo! Eu quero ele pra mim ! - Dizia pulando na cama bagunçando-a toda.

Seu nome era Luna Kurokawa, tinha 1,70 de altura, 48 kilos, pernas e braços longos, um corpo de modelo com muitas curvas, cabelos bem lisos, curtos em estilo chanel na cor cinza, suas orelhas eram pretas de neko com um brinco de argola prateada em um dos lados, olhos grandes e felinos na cor violeta, rosto de boneca , lábios finos e vermelhos. Com flores de sakura tatuados nos pulsos e um sorriso provocador e meio insano.

Luna já possuia 800 anos mais apenas 17 humanos, ela era uma yokai neko. Vestia um top preto com um short jeans rasgado, botas até o joelho de couro com franjas, meias listradas até a coxa, pulseiras de couro, lenço vermelho na cabeça e um chapéu de pirata, tinha uma pequena arma na cintura, uma mini bazooka, que soltava bolhas de chiclete.

- O que é lindo Kuru? - Perguntou a garota que estava sentada escrevendo uma poesia.

Ela era Liliane Del Vailer, uma bruxa meia vampira de 16 anos. Possuia cabelos andulados e negros que iam até seus joelhos, seus olhos eram brancos sem pupila que faziam ela parecer cega, mas ela não era, uma pele branca, lábios vermelhos escuros, busto bem arranjado, magra e com curvas perfeitas. E caninos grandes e lindos. Vestia uma saia pregada de couro preta, um top preto e um colete preto que tinha correntes, luvas pretas de couro sem dedos, e botas de cardaços pretos.

- O diamante Hera! - Luna falou muito animada - Ele é muito grande pra um anel mais eu quero ele!.

- Eu quero isso! Eu quero aquilo! Não se pode ter tudo na vida sabia, eu mesma que quero mais ação e não tenho - Outra garota falou com um misto de chateação e irritação - Esses políciais sempre estragam a nossa diversão e nós ainda temos que ficar nos escondendo como se fossemos bandidos.

- Mas Lola, nós somos bandidos - Luna falou com uma gota, Lola apenas virou o seu rosto para a pequena janela redonda do quarto.

Lola Stefany, uma sereia de 16 anos, com longas e onduladas melenas cor-de-rosa que iam até a sua cintura, com leves cachos nas pontas. Rosto de traços delicados, olhos de gata com enormes cílios negros, íris grandes na cor azul-florescente, lábios carnudos naturalmente avermelhados, no canto da face próximo ao olho esquerdo tinha uma charmosa pintinha de nascença, pele bronzeada, com tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha atrás do pescoço e outra um pouco acima do seio direito que ficava bem amostra quando ela usava decotes. Tinha um físico esbelto e firme repleto de generosas curvas. Media 1,66 pesando 52kg.

Vestia um espartilho negro com uma blusa de seda que deixava os ombros amostra e de mangas longas. Uma calça de laicra negra, botas de salto alto e de cano longo até o meio das coxas também negras e luvas de couro negras.Gostava de prender o seu cabelo por uma longa trança, um brinco enorme de argola banhado a ouro, e outro brinco de uma pena cinza com a ponta vermelha, colar gargantilha com o pingente em forma de gato banhado a ouro e anéis em cada dedo também feitos de ouro puro.

- As vezes eu acho que quando vocês ficam presas por muito tempo vocês ficam mais piradas, principalmente a Lolly, já eu por outro lado continuou perfeitamente racional - Disse uma garota que lia uma revista em sua cama, deitada de bruços.

Ela era Kyla Duffy, uma elfa de 115 anos mas aparentava ter apenas 17. Morena e alta, com um corpo definido. Seios avantajados, pernas grossas, lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Com longos cabelos negros com mechas douradas. Olhos grandes e azulados e orelhas pontudas.Vestia um vestido verde comprido, de mangas largas, cuja saia era aberta dos dois lados, deixando suas pernas a mostra. Possuia uma faixa dourada amarrada na cintura, como se fosse um cinto, que recaia sobre a frente do vestido, ficando do mesmo comprimento que esse. Um bracelete dourado em cada braço e usava uma bota preta de cano longo.

- Imagina só se algum dia vocês fossem presas de verdade, no primeiro dia já iam surtar - Kyla disse tirando a sua atenção da revista

- Isso não é verdade, você é que é a primeira que começa a reclamar porque não pode sair de noite, tá - Luna disse mostrando a lingua.

Uma garota entrou no quarto abraçada a um cachorro de pelucia todo detonado sem um olho e sentou-se na cama junto a Luna que ainda olhava o seu folheto.

Os terraquios pensavam que Angelina Rosa era um anjo, mas na verdade sua raça era Ani-Legnna, conhecidos pelas suas manobras aero dinamicas e seu intelecto avançadissimo. Já possuia 1263 anos mas aparentava ter ainda 17. Como eu disse Angelina parecia um anjo para os terraquios, um anjo diferente, mas um anjo. Com seus longos cabelos rosas ondulados e cacheados nas pontas, sem franja. Com um corpo escultura. Tão perfeito que parecia ser um sonho. Seus olhos eram cor de mel e possuia asas de 2 metros. Seu rosto possuia sardas e um bandeide na bochecha.

Usava uma bandana na cabeça de cor verde-folha, com uma blusa branca mostrando os ombros com um colete justo de tons vareados de marrom, com uma calça preta justa com uma bota de bico fino verde-folha. E por cima disso tudo ela usava um enome sobre tudo preto encardido e velho 3 numeros maior que o dela, com varios bolsos cheios de armas.Usava também luvas verde-folha flogadas dobradas até o pulso.

- O que vocês estão fazendo meninas? - Angelina perguntou curiosa

- Bem eu estou tentando terminar a minha poesia, a Luna tá sonhando acordada, a Lola tá quase surtando de vez e a Kyla, bem a Kyla está sendo a Kyla - Liliane respondeu.

- Ha... - Angelina fitava o chão com o olhar entediado - Está tão chato não poder sair até ser seguro, a policia intergalatica reforçou ainda mais o número de policiais nas ruas.

- Nossa isso tudo só pra nós! Fala sério a gente arrebenta - Luna falou com seu tipico sorriso insano.

- É mas não fica animadinha não porque se eles nós pegarem a gente pode até ser executadas - Disse Liliane.

- Mais é obviu que eles nunca vão nós pegar, afinal somos mais inteligentes, mais fortes e muito mais lindas que aquelas policiaiszinhas da nave Oni - Kyla disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- LUNA ! - Gritou um garoto de cabelos castanhos entrando no quarto correndo e chamando a atenção das outras 5 garotas.

- Meu nome, não vá gastar! - Luna respondeu ainda olhando com um ar sonhador o seu folheto com a imagem do diamante Hera.

- Sabe Théo não precisava gritar, primeiro porque ela está a menos de quatro metros de você e segundo que NINGUÉM AQUI NESSA NAVE É SURDO - Gritou Lola.

- Desculpe..., não vai se repetir - Disse com a cabeça baixa

- Não liga não Théo, a Lolly tá meio extressada mas essa fase logo passa - Liliane disse tentando animar o garoto.

- Eu tó extressada? Aonde? E além do mais ele é muito do folgado nem perguntou se podia entrar - Retrucou Lola

- Ham...? Posso entrar?

- Agora que já entrou né.

Théo Tenshino era um bruxo de 100 anos mas aparentemente possuia entre 14/15 anos. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos dourados. Grandes e meigos olhos azuis. Baixo sem muito musculos. Pele um pouco bronzeada com uma estrelinha roxa em baixo do olho esquerdo. Boca e bochechas rosadas, que davam vontade de apertar. Usava uma camisa larga e amarrotada branca e uma bermuda marom

- Eu vim perguntar se você viu a Lyte, você a viu?

- Porque você acha que eu sei onde ela tá? Não sou babá dela.

- Então você não sabe... - suspirou - Eu tinha esperança que você soube-se, tenho que falar urgentemente com ela. E você Lola sabe?

- Pera ai deixa eu ver, Lyte você esta ai? - Lola apalpou os bolsos - Não no meu bolso ela não está.

- Engraçadinha - Théo fez uma careta e Lola abriu um largo sorriso - E você Liliane

- Desculpe Théo não vi ela hoje.

-Angelina - Essa apenas respondeu não com a cabeça - Eu vou continuar procurando ela, quem sabe eu acho.

Théo saiu do quarto e todas as quarotas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes, Angelina apenas ficou observando Luna com um olhar curioso, nunca havia visto-a tão..., tão... sonhadora (seria está a palavra para descreve-la?)

- O que você tanto suspira Kuru? - Perguntou Angelina.

- É o diamante Hera Maça-chan, olha ele não é lindo? - Disse mostrando a foto do enorme diamante.

- Kuru, por que você não o rouba? Ele está numa exposição em Fhobos e sera dada uma festa antes de leva-lo devolta a Jupiter.

Todas pararam o que faziam com os olhos arregalados mais logo sorrisos foram tomando conta de seus lábios.

- Que ideia maravilhosa, eu estou precisando urgentemente de um pouco de ação na minha vida, estou dentro! - Lola disse pulando da cadeira animada

- Também estou! - Kyla também falou animada - Não aguento mais ficar pressa.

- Também vou, não quero vocês metidas em encrenca principalmente a Lola! - Disse Liliane

- Eu também vou, quero pegar algumas reliquias históricas e Fhobos está cheia delas - Angelina ficou alegre só de pensar no que iria roubar.

- É logico que eu vou, o diamante Hera vai ficar lindo na minha coleção! Nos nascemos um para o outro!

- Já que todas concordaram o que estamos esperando? - Lola perguntou para as outras

- Acho que a Tou-san não vai deixar a gente sair - Kaly falou desanimada.

- A gente foge - Lola falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo

- Fugir? - Perguntou Liliane

- É sabe, sair sem avissar e depois voltar sem que ela saiba, ela nem vai disconfiar, apenas se alguém aqui contar pra ela.

- Não sei não, a Tou não é nada boba, e se ela perceber que saimos é capaz dela nos matar - Liliane continuava apreensiva.

- Não esquenta Nigth quando ela perceber nós já estamos de volta - Kyla falou despreucupada.

- CERTO! - Todas gritaram colocando as mãos uma sobre a outra e saindo do quarto indo para onde guardavam as motos

**Nave Tenshi **- **Fhobos** - **Enfermaria****  
**  
Na enfermaria um belo homem arrumava alguns remedios na estante. Seu nome era Vicent, ele era um vampiro de idade desconecida e aparentava ter por volta dos 20. Tinha Longos cabelos dourados presos por um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Olhos verdes esmeraldas, calmos e tranquilos, e usava oculos. Alto com musculos muito bem distribuidos, pele bastante alva com uma boca perfeita. Usava uma roupa normal de medico, toda branca. Leves batidas foram dadas na porta e uma garota entrou trazendo consigo uma bandeja com chá.

Yuuki Shadow era uma yokai tipo lobo ( prata) com 150 anos e aparenta ter 19. Tinha cabelos longos, abaixo da cintura, prateados com alguns fios pelo rosto, olhos azuis, pele bem branca, 1,75 de altura, magra, busto um pouco grande, pernas longas, possuia dois furos na orelha esquerda e 3 na direita e orelhinhas de lobo. Usava uma calça preta, com uma blusa de manga longa com um decote, tecido fino, cinza, coturnos, luvas sem dedos, sobretudo preto com muitos bolsos e fivelas.

- Trouse chá, você quer - Yuuki perguntou docemente.

- Sim obrigada! Pode deixar o meu ai em cima da mesa - Disse sem parar com o que estava fazendo

- E depois daqui pra onde vamos?.

- Eu ainda não estou certo, mas acho que é um planeta que vocês vão gostar muito - Vicent falou misteriosamente mais ao mesmo tempo calmo.

- ... - Yuuki apenas o observava, Vicent tinha algo misterioso e sombrio mais também um charme (charme a qual ela nunca cairia), talvez ele fosse o integrante mais misterioso da nave, ninguém sabia de onde ele havia vindo nem se tinha familia, nem a propria captã sabia de algo sobre seu passado já que quando ela assumira o posto de seu pai Vicent já era o medico da nave Tenshi.

- A senhorita poderia pegar um vidrinho azul que está na gaveta pra mim? Por favor.

- Ha? - A voz de Vicent fizera Yuuki arcodar de seus pensamentos - Claro, vidrinho azul - Quando abriu a gaveta encontrou algo a mais do que o remedio que Vicent havia lhe pedido, lá havia a foto de uma bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos mel junto a uma garotinha loira de olhos mel, quem seriam elas? Será que eram da familia de Vicent? Não quis pensar muito fechando a gaveta, talvez ele não quise-se que ninguém vise e depois poderia zangar-se com ela.

- Ha algo errado senhorita Shadow?

-Não nada, tome - Yuuki ainda estava um pouco abalada pela foto, e se aquela fosse a esposa dele, ela era tão bonita..., e porque ela estava se importando afinal de contas? Eles não eram nada apenas amigos então que importancia fazia se era ou não esposa dele, afinal ela não sentia nada por ele, nada!

- Senhorita...! - Yuuki saiu correndo da enfermaria deixando um Vicent confuso - O que será que deu nela? Nem ficou pra beber o chã, será que foi algo que eu disse?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi pessoal, eu sei que eu vou ser apedrejada mais fazer o que? Eu prometi um mês e olha quantos messes se passaram, mas a culpa não foi minha, muitos problemas foram surgindo um atras do outro (a urucubaca que jogaram em mim foi forte mesmo) esse é a primeira parte do capitulo 2 a segunda parte eu posto amanhã (claro, se não acontecer alguma coisa antes, sou tão azarada que é capaz do pc quebrar antes de eu postar) .

E se alguém persebeu eu troquei de nicky agora é Angelique

**Nota: Desculpem pelos erros ortograficos mais é que a menina que ia corrigi-los pra mim tá sem net (coitadinha dela, não desejo isso nem pro meu pior inimigo, é muito ruin ficar sem net).**

Kissus.


	5. Chapter 2 Segunda parte

Tenshis and Onis 

-

**by: **Angelique

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é meu, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, eu estarei dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?).

-

**Créditos á: **Pisces Luna

-

**Nave Tenshi **- **Fhobos** - **Corredores**

Yuuki corria o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentavam, queria ficar o mais longe possivel de Vicent, mas por quê? Por quê sentia aquela dor no corão? Não fazia sentido, nunca havia se sentido assim antes, por quê isso agora? Yuuki não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele não podia vê-la daquele jeito!.

- Mas o que eu estou fazendo? - Parou subtamente - Por que eu estou correndo feito uma maluca? Eu vou é procurar algo pra fazer - agora caminhava calmamente, pensando no que poderia fazer, de repente seus olhos azuis bateram em algo interesante, Théo saindo de uma das salas com uma expressão desapontada.

- Unf - Théo supirou pesadamente

- Théo o que aconteceu? - Perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro do rapaz.

- Nada, é que eu tó procurando a Ly-san a mais de uma hora e ainda não a encontrei.

- Você já olhou naquela sala? - Perguntou apontando para uma das portas do corredor.

- No depósito? - Perguntou um pouco confuso.

- É, eu ouvi ela dizendo que hoje era o dia dela arrumar.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntou ainda meio descrente.

- Claro! - Afirmou com um sorriso.

- Então tá - Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, Théo estava tão concentrado em achar Lyte que nem havia percebido o cartaz colado em suas costas escrito "Eu tomo leite ninho"

- Trouxa - Yuuki disse com um sorriso voltando a caminhar, logo depois foram ouvidos sons de várias coisas caindo no chão.

- YUUKI! - O grito de Théo foi ouvido por toda a nave.

**Nave Tenshi **- **Fhobos** - **Ponte**

- Isso! Isso! Vai! Vai! - Uma garota exclamava jogando seu game boy, ela apertava os botões violentamente e sacudia o pequeno console.

Seu nome era Kurumi Sakurai, captã da nave Tenshi. Tinha a aparencia de uma garota entre 16, 17 anos, sua raça era desconhecida. Tinha cabelos cor de lavanda tão claros que chegavam a ser quase brancos, iam até a cintura com frente e franja repicadas. Olhos felinos avermelhados. Uma altura mediana e um corpo bem definido, cheio de curvas, seios e quadril grandes. Cintura fina e cochas grosas. Uma pele bastante branca e delicada, bochechas e lábios rosados.

Vestia um vestido tomara-que-caia negro que ia até as suas cochas, todo rodado, luvas sem dedo compridas e negras, botas de cano longo e salto agulha também negras e um colar com um pigente em forma de coração.

Na sala uma mulher andava em circulos com uma expressão não muito amigavel, fria e um pouco preucupada.

Tou-senpai paras as novatas ou Tou-san para quem era intimo, tinha 20 anos e era outra integrante da nave com raça desconhecida. Tou era uma mulher muito magra e pálida, de olhos baços e avermelhados. Seus cabelos eram avermelhados também, caindo até os calcanhares, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com mechas soltas. As suas unhas eram longas, assim como as pernas e braços.

Vestia um tipo de terninho, uma camisa social, com uma saia e casaco da mesma cor, o típico uniforme de policiais. Ele era azul-petróleo.

- O que há Tou-sempai? Parece preocupada - Perguntou uma garota que estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala, Tou apenas a fuzilou com o olhar sem parar de andar em circulos.

Seu nome era desconhecido, mas todos que a conheciam a chamavam de Pink por causa da cor de seu cabelo. Pink tinha uma pele bem branca, quase pálida, sem nenhuma marquinha, uma pele perfeita. Cabelos longos que passavam do traseiro, bem lisos, uma franja que caia sobre o seu olho esquerdo de cor pink, totalmente rosa pink, sem pintura, com olhos pink também, da mesma cor do cabelo. Com os lábios bem vermelhos, 1, 85 de altura e 70 quilos, não era muita magra e nem muito gorda, tinha seios bem grandes e uma cintura fina, com o quadril grande também, pernas grosas e os braços longos e finos.

Pink tinha aparentemente 18 anos mas sua idade verdadeira também era desconhecida assim como a sua raça (mas ela achava que era uma aliem). Vestia um espartilho preto, bem apertado, que deixava seus seios a amostra, uma saia de ballet preta com sapatilhas pretas e luvas pretas que davam um realce em seus cabelos.

- Ela tá é me enjuando, isso sim! - Disse outra garota que estava na sala.

Annye Lucy Willians, uma alien de 20 anos, com cabelos curtos, bem repicados, castanhos escuros, olhos da mesma cor, magra e baixa. Vestia uma calça de couro bem justa, uma blusinha justa tabém e botas de cano alto e salto.

- Não a provoque Nanny, sempre que Tou fica assim é porque algo está errado - Disse uma garota que estava lendo um livro, sua voz era calma e fria - O que a preocupuca Tou? - Tou não respondeu novamente, apenas continuou a andar em circulos.

Artemis Forteville, uma vampira meio bruxa de 15 anos. Com olhos verdes escuros, cabelos castanhos escuros com mechas mais claras, ondulados até a cintura, quase sempre soltos, um corpo definido, 1, 74 de altura e 64 kilos, uma pele alva (um tanto palida), rosto delicaddo e lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Vestia um vestido azul gelo, botas pretas de salto e cano alto.

- Tá, mas se ela continuar vai abrir um buraco no chão - Disse novamente Annye.

- É esse silencio - Tou disse finalmente, com a sua típica voz fria - Sinto que algo está para acontecer.

- Não esquenta Tou-chan! - Kurumi disse sem tirar a sua atenção do jogo - Se algo ruin tive-se pra acontecer o Vicent já teria nos dito.

- Eu já lhe disse para não me chamar assim - Sua voz era fria e sombria ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas a gente já é bem intima pra mim ter que ficar te chamando de Sempai ou San, e além do mais eu sou a captã dessa nave por isso eu posso fazer o que eu quiser - Tou estreitou o olhar mas não disse nada - Droga perdi! Esse jogo me roubou! Não quero mais jogar! - Dizendo isso jogou o game boy longe.

- Ai! - Todas viraram-se para a porta, Yuuki esfregava a testa que estava vermelha graças ao game boy que havia lhe atingido

- Desculpa ai Yuu! - Desculpou-se Kurumi - Eu não sábia que você ia entrar.

- Não foi nada - Disse caminhando até uma das poltronas e sentando-se.

- E pra onde a gente vai depois daqui Ponei-chan? - Perguntou Pink

- Não sei - Kurumi disse apoiando o queixo sobre sua mão com uma expressão pensativa

- Contando que não seja perto do planeta Wolf, por mim pode ser qualquer lugar - Disse Yuuki

- Você não tem vontade de voltar a ver o seu planeta? - Perguntou Annye Lucy.

- Tenho, mas por enquato eu não quero voltar para lá.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando em ir visitar o meu pai, faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo.

- Ver o Sakurai-san! - Um imenso sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Pink - Isso seria fantastico!

- Unf, pra mim tanto faz - Annye Lucy disse sem demonstarar nenhuma emoção em ir ver o antigo captão da Nave.

- Então tá decidido, nós vamos para Saturno! - A captã disse com um belo sorriso.

**Marte **- **Fhobos** - **Museu Histórico de Marte**

- O diamante Hera, batizado em homenagem a rainha dos deuses, mãe de Ares conhecido como Marte em Roma, o maior diamante encontrado até agora - Luna disse chegando mais perto do diamante que estava ganhando mais destaque do que todas as outras joias históricas, como as usadas pela quinta rainha de Marte, seus olhos brilhavam mais e mais conforme se aproximava - Ele é mais lindo pessoalmente!.

- Quanta coisa valiosa tem aqui! Parece até um sonho, como eu queria levar tudo pra nave - De repente a expressão de felicidade de Angelina mudou completamente.

- O que foi Maça-chan? - Liliane perguntou preocupada para a amiga.

- Esse lugar, esse lugar está cheio de estatuas e quadros.

- Alô! Isso aqui é um museu o que você queria que tivesse, vacas? - Luna disse voltando a olhar o diamante maravilhada, ela já o imaginava em seu quarto como enfeite.

- Vamos pegar as coisas que viemos roubar e dar o fora, cadê a Kai ? - Liliane olhou ao redor procurando a amiga, finalmente a achou "conversando" com um homem.

- Então você é mercuriano? Que tal a gente sair depois da festa? - Falava enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo.

- Kai vem! - Liliane disse puxando a amiga da "conversa".

- Me liga! - Disse fazendo sinal de telefone com a mão - Nigth! Por quê você me tirou de lá? Ele era um gatinho e estava afim de mim.

- A gente veio roubar e não curtir a festa, agora prestem atenção no sinal da Lola.

- Tá bom, tá bom - Kyla disse ainda um pouco emburrada.

Elas ficaram rondando o local até que o sinal foi dado, todas as luzes se apagaram de repente, muitos protestos e gritos foram ouvidos, mas logo a luz acendeu novamente, para o espanto de todos vários objetos, jóias e quadros haviam desaparecido, mas o que mais chocou foi o diamante Hera, ele também havia sumido. Logo a policia foi acionada e todos estavam a procura dos ladrões.

Logo que as luzes do museu apagaram-se as piratas foram as mais ágis possiveis, pegando tudo que lhes interessava, como gatos conseguiram sair sem problemas e chegar aonde Lola espera com motos que ela havia roubado para a fuga. Montaram e sairam a toda velocidade.

- Ótimo e agora? - Pergunto Luna que estava sentada atras de Liliane na moto flutuante, sons de sirene podiam ser escutados além de terem algumas viaturas logo atras delas.

- Que saco! Não se pode mais roubar em paz? - Perguntou Kyla que também dirigia uma das moto com Angelina atrás.

- Vamos despista-los! - Disse Lola fazendo uma manobra ousada.

- Certo! - Liliane fez a mesma manobra

- Yupi! - Kyla seguiu as outras

Elas desviavam facilmente dos outros carros deixando as viaturas para tras, estava quase certa a sua vitória , Kyla usou seu poder de telicinese para jogar objetos nas viaturas, algumas chegando até a bater, mais viaturas apareceram fechando o seu caminho, elas pararam bruscamente e como magica Angelina tirou uma enorme bazuca de seu sobretudo, detonando as viaturas mas dando tempo para os policiais escaparem, afinal elas não eram assasinas.

- Estamos quase lá - Lola disse para as outras.

- Eles não desistem! - Angelina disse olhando para trás, mais viaturas estavam aparendo.

- Deixa comigo! - Liliane usou seu poder fazendo uma barreira de fogo, impedindo quaquer coisa atravessar.

- Boa Nigth! Quero ver eles virem atrás de nós agora! - Luna disse com o seu sorriso provocador e meio insano.

Logo elas chegaram aonde a pequena nave de fuga estava escondida, assim que começaram a tomar impulso mais viaturas apareceram atirando nelas, mas como a nave era resistente não aconteceu nada,

- Idiotas! - Luna disse para os policias mostrando a lingua que puderam ver pelo vidro.

Sem problemas a nave decolou na velocidade da luz deixando policias frustados para tras, até que tudo tinha se saido bem, nenhuma ferida, todas tinham o que queriam..., só que... O que aconteceria com elas assim que chegassem na nave?

-

-

-

Mais um capitulo pronto, na verdade a continução do outro, dessa vez a demora foi por causa de que eu não estava em casa, na verdade é minha casa mas não é, deu pra entender? Eu estava na casa da minha mãe ajudando ela porque ela estava com problemas no rim e teve que operar, mas agora ela já está bem então eu pude voltar pra casa.

Eu não faço a minima ideia de quando o proximo capitulo vai sair por isso, por favor não me matem!


End file.
